Un pequeño dia con Neji
by Hinata.ilove.90
Summary: Hinata no se esperaba que Neji le dijeran amargado ni sabia que tenia erecciones por culpa suya, ahora Neji tiene sexo con Hinata sin importar lo que pase. Horrible Summary y ni idea de que fucking titulo ponerle.


Hinata estaba sentada en el comedor de su casa comiendo un sándwich seriamente. Hanabi bajaba las escaleras hacia Hinata.

-¡Ya casi entramos a la escuela!¿No te emociona eso?-dijo Hanabi sentándose en una silla enfrente de Hinata. Hinata puso el sándwich en un plato blanco con bordes azules.

-Si, ya que no salimos y no hicimos nada en vacaciones-dijo Hinata.

-Entraremos en una nueva escuela-dijo Hanabi brincando en su asiento.

-Si, ya que papá lo cambiaron a trabajar acá-Hinata volvió a tomar su sándwich y lo mordisqueo.

A Hiashi lo mandaron a mudarse a Konoha por razones de trabajo. Hinata iba a cursar primero de preparatoria mientras Hanabi cursara quinto de primaria.

-Yo que tu voy alistando lo que llevare mañana a la escuela-dijo Hanabi.

-Estaremos en secciones separadas-dijo Hinata comiéndose lo ultimo de sándwich.

-¡Rayos! Es cierto-Hanabi subió las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de Hinata.

Hinata se levanto de la mesa, dejo su plato en el fregadero y subió las escaleras hiendo para su habitación. Tomo una mochila lila y le metió libretas y libros. Alisto su uniforme verde oscuro y se hecho a la cama. Se preguntaba como eran los chicos haya en esa escuela de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. En unos instantes se durmió.

A las seis de la mañana sonó el despertador a todo lo queda. Hinata se levanto y tomo su bata de baño color rosa claro. Se metió al baño de su habitación y se hecho una ducha. Al salir se vistió, agarro su mochila y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de la casa. Era muy temprano, apenas eran las seis treinta y Hinata estaba desesperada por salir de esa casa. Hanabi bajaba las escaleras como rayo.

-Hanabi, tu entras a las ocho-dijo Hinata depositando una mano en el hombro de Hanabi.

-Cierto, pero papá dijo que nos llevaría a las dos de igual forma-dijo Hanabi quitando la mano de Hinata.

-Sabes, vamos a estar hasta las tres de la tarde en esa escuela gigante-dijo Hinata.

-Estúpido y miserable tiempo completo-dijo Hanabi haciendo un débil puño.

-Tu estabas emocionada por ir a la escuela, aparte, nos sirve para no aburrirnos aquí -dijo Hinata. Hiashi bajaba por las escaleras con un traje negro y un maletín negro.

-Es demasiado temprano-dijo Hiashi-. Desayunen algo. Hinata fue a la cocina e hizo unos huevos fritos para los tres-. Gracias, Hinata.-Tardaron unos veinticinco minutos en comer el huevo frito.

-Papá, ¿ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto Hinata a Hiashi.

-Si, pero la escuela estará sola-dijo Hiashi levantándose de la pequeña mesa. Hinata y Hanabi agarraron sus mochilas y siguieron a Hiashi hacia la puerta. Se subieron en un auto rojo. Hiashi conducía tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la escuela-. Que les vaya bien, tengan cuidado.

-Hanabi, para empezar, tu deberías ir por el camino amarillo y no por este camino.-dijo Hinata señalando un camino amarillo que iba hacia el este.

-Ho, cierto, jeje, ese se dirige a la primaria, bueno, chao, chao-Hanabi piso el césped recién podado de la escuela y camino por el camino amarillo. Hinata iba tranquila hacia la zona de preparatoria, se notaba que no había llegado nadie. Fue a la dirección en busca de su nuevo horario. Hinata toco la puerta levemente.

-Pase.

-H-hola directora Tsunade, vine a pedirle el horario-dijo Hinata sentándose en una silla de cuero negro.

-Perfecto-La Directora Tsunade saco un papel blanco y arrugado de un cajón amarillo y se lo entrego a Hinata-, ¿no ha llegado nadie aun?

-Parece que no Directora Tsunade. Yo me retiro-dijo Hinata levantándose y saliendo por la puerta. Se paro en seco a observar su nuevo horario. Indicaba que la primera clase comenzaba a las ocho cincuenta. Ya eran las siete y ningún alumno se miraba. Hinata regreso con la directora-. Directora, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro que si, con gusto.

-B-bueno, si la entrada es a las siete, y ahorita ya son las siete, ¿porque no ha llegado nadie?-pregunto Hinata observando a la directora pensativa.

-Siempre es igual, en preparatoria llegan tarde, es normal, por eso la primera clase es a las ocho cincuenta-dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-Esta bien-Hinata salio por la puerta y se sentó en una banca de madera en el salón ''A-20'' (que era el salón de la primera clase).

La primera clase era de matemáticas. Hinata miraba una y otra vez su reloj rosa. Las siete treinta y apenas había la mitad de gente. Decidió entrar en su salón, puso su mochila en la segunda fila al lado de la ventana. Una chica rubia seguida por una de cabello rosa se sentaron en unas sillas en la primera fila.

-Este año conquistare a Sasuke-decía la chica rubia. Hinata se giro para verlas. La chica pelirosa se maquillaba mientras la rubia decía a quien conquistaría ese año.

-Aja, si es que no te lo gano-dijo la pelirosa sacando le la lengua a la rubia.

-Hay aja, cállate Tablón humano-dijo la rubia riéndose fuerte.

-Cállate tu, cerda maldita-dijo la pelirosa. Y comenzaron una pelea. Una chica de cabello corto y café entro por la puerta. Se sentó a un lado de Hinata.

-Hola, me llamo Tenten.

-Hinata-dijo Hinata saludándola-, Hinata Hyuga.

-¿No crees que son...batallosas?-le pregunto Tenten.

-Nose, aun n-no las conozco b-bien-dijo Hinata viendo a la rubia y a la pelirosa.

-Cuando estábamos en secundaria se peleaban por el mismo hombre.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Hinata a Tenten.

-Sasuke Uchiha, el mas guapo de todos-dijo Tenten haciendo voz de ardilla. Hinata rió por lo bajo. Otra chica rubia, con el cabello un poco descuidado y con cuatro coletas entro por la puerta.

-Ya llego Temari, bitches.

-¡Heee!¡Temari!¡Por aquí!-grito Tenten.

-Ya vi-dijo Temari poniendo la mochila detrás de Hinata-. Hola-dijo Temari saludando a Hinata.

-H-hola, m-mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-dijo Hinata.

-Yo soy Temari. ¿Eres prima del amargado Neji?-pregunto Temari viendo a Hinata.

-Creo que si-dijo Hinata viendo el suelo-. ¿Porque le dicen amargado a mi primo?-pregunto Hinata a Temari y Tenten.

-Parece un pétalo, no le gusta que le rozen el brazo o te rompe la cara-dijo Temari riéndose.

-Nos hace bulling el insensible-dijo Tenten haciendo una sarcástica cara triste. Neji entro por la puerta del salón y tiro su mochila cayendo en un asiento al lado de Hinata.

-Cállense, el niño malote ya llego-dijo Temari riéndose. Neji le hizo una seña con la mano a Hinata para que fuera con el.

-Lo siento chicas-dijo Hinata parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose con Neji-. Hace mucho que no te veo Neji.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Neji quitando le un mechón de la cara a Hinata-. Te haz hecho muy bonita.

-Gr-gracias Neji-dijo Hinata sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-No te veo desde que tengo once miserables años de existencia-dijo Neji viendo a Hinata fijamente-.

-Jeje.

-Haber cuando nos vas a visitar, Hina-dijo Neji por ultimo hiendose.

-Si, Neji.

Hinata se metió de nuevo al salón de clases. Llegaron un grupo de cuatro chicos. Un rubio se sentó al lado de la pelirosa, mientras un chico con cabello negro se sentó lo mas alejado posible de la pelirosa y la rubia. Un chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas se sentó a la derecha del pelinegro y el ultimo chico, que tenia el pelo negro pero agarrado en una cola se sentó hasta atrás.

-Y bien, Sakura, ¿que pensaste?-dijo el rubio a la chica pelirosa llamada Sakura.

-Ya te dije que nunca seré tu novia, Naruto, yo seré novia de Sasuke y de nadie mas-dijo Sakura.

-Si, como si el quisiera ser tu novio-dijo Naruto, el chico rubio, cambiándose de lugar a la izquierda del chico pelinegro llamado Sasuke.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mas y mas chicos y chicas, hasta que dieron el timbre a las ocho cuarenta y entro el profesor a clase.

-Buenos días-dijo el profesor de cabello gris-. Hoy es el primer día y quiero que todos se conozcan entre ustedes y...

-Pero si nosotros ya sabemos quienes son todos-dijo el chico pelinegro que se sentó hasta atrás.

-Shikamaru, hay chicos nuevos en esta escuela-dijo el profesor-. Bueno, como decía, se tienen que conocer entre si. Vamos a comenzar con los alumnos nuevos, por favor, parence-Hinata se paro junto con un chico de gafas negras, un chico gordo y otro chico con cejas muy grandes-. Bueno, ahora supongo que se tienen que presentar.

-Rock Lee-dijo el chico de las cejas grandes.

-Soy Shino Aburame y me gustan los bichos-dijo el chico de gafas negras.

-Soy Chouji Akimichi y me gusta comer-dijo el chico gordo y todos se rieron.

-Faltas tu Hinata-le susurro el maestro al oído-.

-Y-yo s-soy Hinata...H-Hyuga.

-Bueno, váyanse a sentar. Quiero que me lean la pagina cinco hasta la diez-dijo el profesor-. Y por cierto, soy Kakashi Hatake.

El profesor se puso a leer un libro con nombre Icha Icha. Hinata saco su libro de matemáticas de su mochila y se puso a leer la pagina cinco. Temari y Tenten platicaban sin control hasta que metieron a Hinata en la platica.

-Hinata, ¿hace mucho que no vez a tu primo?-le pregunto Tenten.

-B-bueno, yo me mude de ciudad por un trabajo de papá y justo nos toco la ciudad donde esta mi primo Neji-dijo Hinata viendo el libro.

-Te preguntamos si hace mucho que no lo vez-dijo Temari viendo a Hinata.

-Hace mucho que no lo veo-dijo Hinata viendo de nuevo el libro.

-Es un amargado-dijo Temari. Neji estaba sentado a la izquierda de Hinata. Podía oír toda la conversación con claridad-. Mierda, no me acordaba que se sentaba a un lado de ti Hinata.

-¿Y si todo lo que necesita es amor?-dijo Tenten. Temari y Tenten echaron unas carcajadas.

Las chicas hablaban en susurro para que supuestamente Neji no las oyera. Neji hacia como que leía el libro de matemáticas pero en realidad se quedaba pensando en la conversación de Hinata, Temari y Tenten.

-_''E Neji, que necesitas amor''_-dijo una vocesilla en la cabeza de Neji-.

-'_'Cállate, yo no necesito amor''_-le respondió Neji-.

-_''Si no lo necesitas, ¿entonces porque un día dejaste la foto de Hinata pegajosa?''_-le pregunto la vocesilla a Neji.

-_''Emmm... si yo quiero no te contesto y punto'''_-dijo por ultimo Neji.

-Neji-le dijo Hinata a Neji sacudiéndolo-Neji.

-¿Que?-le pregunto Neji.

-P-pense que estabas dormido-dijo Hinata mirando el suelo.

-H-Hinata, ¿quieres ir a mi casa hoy?-Neji no sabia lo que decía. _''Estúpida conciencia''_ pensó Neji.

-B-bueno-dijo Hinata.

Habían dado el primer timbre. Significaba que tenían que cambiar de clase. Pasaron dos horas aburridas en clase de Historia de Konoha, nadie prestaba atención, excepto Hinata. Pasaron las horas y todos estaban muertos de hambre, hasta que tocaron el timbre de salida.

-Los veo en la próxima clase, pueden irse-dijo el profesor de Quimica-. Sasuke, ten las llaves de la casa, hoy llegare mas tarde.

-Si, Itachi.-dijo Sasuke tomando unas llaves.

Hinata, Hanabi y Neji se quedaban hasta las tres de la tarde. Apenas era la una. Hinata se dirigió a la cocina de la preparatoria, se sirvió un plato de spaguetti y dos pizzas de peperoni. Neji se sentó con ella.

-Hola-le dijo Neji viendo la comida de Hinata-.

-¿Quieres?-le pregunto Hinata acercándole la charola-.

-No. No me gusta comer aquí casi-dijo Neji todavía viendo la comida-. ¿Que te parece si mas tarde hacemos la tarea de Historia?

-B-bien-dijo Hinata metiéndose a la boca una cucharada de spaguetti-. ¿P-podemos hacerla y-ya que t-termine esto m-mejor?

-Si. Cuando tu quieras-dijo Neji. Naruto se le acerco a Neji y lo agarro de los hombros.

-Hee ligador-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara.

-Es mi prima idiota-dijo Neji pegando le en la nariz a Naruto.

-Ok, pero no me pegues maldito amargado-dijo Naruto hiendose del lugar.

-¿P-porque l-le p-pegaste a e-ese chico?-le pregunto Hinata temblorosa.

-Nose, desde que entre a secundaria me e vuelto agresivo-dijo Neji viendo la gente pasar por ahi.

-B-bueno, ya termine-dijo Hinata parándose. Neji recogió la mochila de Hinata y se fueron al campo detrás de los salones. Hinata saco su libro de Historia. Neji la agarro de las manos y la tiro al suelo.

-Quiero que seas mía-dijo Neji viéndola a los ojos-.

-N-neji-gimió Hinata intentando quitar el cuerpo de Neji-.

-Llevo días teniendo erecciones por tu culpa-dijo Neji seriamente.

-N-neji-volvió a gemir Hinata. Neji le beso todo el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos-. N-neji.

-Te dije que serias mía-dijo Neji desabrochando la blusa de Hinata-.

-¡Neji! Basta-Hinata se arrodillo y Neji también-. ¿Que te esta pasando?-le pregunto Hinata viendo la cara de Neji.

-Te digo que tengo erecciones por tu culpa y quiero sexo contigo-dijo Neji de pronto.

-¿Que?-Hinata se quedo en shock-. Tu no puedes tener una relación conmigo porque soy tu prima.. y menos tener sexo.

-Lose, Hinata no me pude resistir-le dijo Neji viendo el césped.

-Mira, hire mas tarde a tu casa para arreglar ese mal entendido, ¿perfecto?-dijo Hinata viendo a Neji fijamente.

-Perfecto-le dijo Neji-.

-Y ahora, no te quiero ver hasta en la tarde-Hinata recogió su libro de Historia y su mochila y se largo del lugar. Hinata se quedo pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. Fue al baño de chicas y se lavo la cara-. N-neji es un poco guapo-dijo Hinata para si misma delante del gran espejo-. No, ¿pero que digo?-Hinata se volvió a mojar la cara-.

Hinata fue hacia la zona de primaria y recogió a Hanabi. Estaban esperando a su padre durante dos horas. Hinata pensó que se podía divertir en esas dos horas pero después de lo de Neji no paso nada. Hanabi dibujaba en su libreta un raro unicornio deforme. Hinata solo miraba la preparatoria mientras la brisa le pegaba en la cara. Agacho la cabeza al ver que Neji se sentó a un lado suyo.

-Hola, Hinata-le dijo Neji en el oído a Hinata. Hanabi seguía con la nariz pegada en su cuaderno.

-H-hola N-Neji-tartamudeo Hinata.

Hiashi llego y recogió a Hanabi, Hinata y Neji. Hiashi dejaría a Neji de pasada ya que vivía un poco lejos de la escuela.

-P-papá me q-quedare c-con Neji-dijo Hinata en un tartamudeo.

-Bueno, ¿a que horas te recojo?-le pregunto Hiashi.

-Yo te marco-dijo Hinata.

-Te recogeré después de las siete-Hiashi se fue en su carro pasando las casas de colores en el vecindario de Neji.

-Bien, estamos solos-dijo Neji dejando las llaves de la casa en una mesita-Papá llega a las siete, hago lo que yo quiera.

-No Neji, ni se te ocurra, yo vine a arreglar ese pequeño problema-dijo Hinata viendo fijamente a Neji. Neji la agarro de la cintura y la puso en el suelo. Le desabrocho la blusa lentamente-.

-Anda di que te gusta, o si no ahorita estuvieras gritando ¡Neji!-dijo Neji quitando le la blusa desabrochada a Hinata.

-N-no me gusta-dijo Hinata inmóvil.

-Haz algo-dijo Neji. Le desabrocho el brasier y rápidamente Hinata se tapo con las manos.

-No, no, Neji, no perderé mi virginidad contigo-dijo Hinata sentándose en el piso.

Neji se le acerco y aparto las manos de Hinata de sus pechos violentamente. Empezó a apachurrarlos y apretarlos mientras Hinata gemía de placer. Neji obligo a Hinata que se pusiera boca abajo en el piso y le desabrocho la falda. Neji quito suavemente esa falda estorbosa y bajo delicadamente sus pantis. Neji agarro a Hinata de la cintura y la volteo. Empezó a besar su estomago desnudo.

-N-neji, no hagas esto-le dijo Hinata.

-Tu no haces nada para impedirlo-dijo Neji volviendo a besar el estomago de Hinata.

-P-pero...

-Shhh, yo se que te gusta, confía en mi.

Neji bajo a la parte baja de Hinata. Tenia a su prima desnuda ante el. El empezó a besar el sexo de Hinata mientras Hinata lo miraba y gemía.

-N-neji, por favor-dijo Hinata débilmente.

-Estabas gimiendo, porque no seguir complaciendo a mi primita-dijo Neji viendo fijamente a Hinata. Siguió besando el sexo de Hinata-. Creo que te toca a ti complacerme-dijo Neji desabrochándose su pantalón y quitándose los calzoncillos. Neji se empezó a masturbar en la cara de Hinata. Hinata veía la mano de Neji frotando rápidamente el sexo de Neji. Hinata aparto la mano de Neji y empezó a lamber.-A si me gusta, ¿ves que era muy fácil?-Hinata adentro el pene de Neji en su boca y Neji gimió. Hinata sintió que un liquido se le metía por la garganta-. Bien, bien. No pares, sigue así-Hinata masturbaba el miembro de Neji mientras lo tenia en la boca. Cuando se separo del pene de Neji, se tumbo al suelo y se abrió de piernas.

-N-neji, puedes hacerme tuya-dijo Hinata mirando a Neji con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Neji. Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Neji metió su dedo indice por el sexo de Hinata. Hinata gemía hasta que Neji la tomo de la cintura y le introducio su pene en el sexo de Hinata.

-N-neji-gimió Hinata.

-¿Te gusta que te follé así?-dijo Neji sonriendo y viendo a Hinata.

-S-sigue...si-dijo Hinata. Neji bajo a Hinata lentamente en un sillón.

-Mañana tendremos una follada mas intensa-dijo Neji poniéndose sus calzoncillos y su pantalón.

-¿Ma-mañana?-dijo Hinata con ojos como platos.

-Si, ¿acaso no quieres mas?-pregunto Neji viendo picaronamente a Hinata.

-B-bien-dijo Hinata poniéndose su ropa.

-¿Que hacemos?-dijo Neji viendo como se vestía Hinata.

-L-la tarea-tartamudeo Hinata.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Neji a Hinata.

-¿Tu novia?-dijo Hinata viendo a Neji.

-SI, ya tuvimos como cinco minutos de sexo, ya podrás ser mi novia-dijo Neji viendo sin problema alguno a Hinata.

-Pero si mi papá y mi tío se enteran...

-Diras que me quieres conocer mas y vendrás a mi casa todos los días-dijo Neji.

-¿Amor secreto?-dijo Hinata viendo la pequeña cocina al fondo-Apenas te conozco bien, Neji.

-¿Y eso que?-dijo Neji tomando del hombro a Hinata.

-Nose.

-¿Si o no?-le pregunto a Hinata.

-Si-dijo en un débil susurro Hinata-.

-Cada día hire aumentando mas y mas tus gemidos hasta que llegues al orgasmo-dijo Neji viendo fijamente a Hinata.

-¿Que?-Hinata quedo en shock.

-Vamos a hacer la tarea-dijo por ultimo Neji subiendo unos escalones de madera.

-Si.

Neji y Hinata quedaron en que al día siguiente no sabrían nada de lo que paso en esa casa. Hinata estaba callada pensando en lo que había hecho con Neji, su primo, y ahora su novio secreto. Neji leía pero Hinata no prestaba atención alguna.

-Y así es como digo que Hinata esta pensando en próximas posturas sexuales para tener con su primo Neji-dijo Neji viendo fijamente a Hinata.

¿Que?-dijo Hinata.

-Mañana volveremos a tenerlo-dijo Neji victorioso.

-¿Que cosa?¿De que me hablas?-pregunto Hinata.

-Nada. Ponte hacer la tarea mejor-dijo Neji viendo a Hinata como leía esas paginas del libro de Historia de Konoha.

Dieron las siete de la noche. Hinata se fue a su casa y fue rápidamente a darse una ducha.

-_''¿Que hiciste Hinata?''_-dijo una voz en la conciencia de Hinata.

Hinata no le hizo caso a esa vocesilla y miro sus grandes pechos. Pensaba en Neji. Hinata deslizo su mano derecha por el estomago hasta llegar a su vagina. Introducio el dedo indice en su vagina y empezó a mover la mano rápidamente . Gemía silenciosamente, no paraba de hacer eso pensando en Neji, su pechos rebotaban salvajemente. Al sacar su dedo lo lambió y siguió duchándose.

-Neji, ¿que hacías?-le pregunto Hizashi a Neji.

-Nada, hicimos solo la tarea y vimos televisión-dijo Neji a su padre.

-Eso espero-dijo Hizashi.

Un día Hizashi cacho a Neji masturbándose con una foto de Hinata.

_''FLASH BACK''_

_Neji se despertó sobresaltado de la cama. Rabia tenido un sueño erótico con su prima Hinata. Rápidamente se sentó y pudo notar una erección. Tomo una foto de Hinata que estaba en un cuadro familiar en el cuarto de Hizashi. _

_-Que hermosa, seria una lastima que alguien disidiera masturbarse con esto-dijo Neji metiendo una mano en su pantalón de mezclilla. Desabrocho un poco su pantalón y empezó a frotar rápidamente su miembro-. Como te vea la primera vez te violo-dijo Neji viendo la foto. Neji bajo la foto a su cintura y dejo que un liquido blanco la manchara._

_Hizashi entro en su cuarto y vio a Neji masturbarse._

_-¡NEJI!-grito su padre._

_''FIN FLASH BACK''_

-¿Sigues pensando que yo me masturbo con imágenes de Hinata?-pregunto Neji a su padre.

-Aun sigo pensando en eso.

Al día siguiente Neji y Hinata se encontraron en el salón de clases.

-Hola-dijo Hinata viendo a Neji de reojo.

-Hola-dijo Neji-. ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

-Si-respondió Hinata viendo a Neji sonriendo.

* * *

**Ola k ase?, gracias por leer mi fic, se que es una mierda de fic y esta mas corto que el p*** de Neji ¬¬ aaa no se crean xD, bueno, si te gusto, ¿compartelo? y dejame un review, tengo una mente pervertida y si alguna parte lemon no te gusto tu solo pon ojos de chino y sigue leyendo el fic :D, si se daran cuenta hize una referencia a THE BEATLES cuando puse: **

**-¿Y si todo lo que necesita es amor?-dijo Tenten. Temari y Tenten echaron unas carcajadas.**

**Ya ven que: ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE :B**

**Tambien puse el camino amarillo del Mago de *O*z.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo, leanse mis demas fics, bla bla bla rada rada rada coco coco, bye bye :3 3**


End file.
